Power and Control
by evilkatz
Summary: Zaizen is taking his control over Michael too far. Who can help him? Yaoi. NCS.


A/N: I'm going to call this story slightly AU in the sense that I'm changing some of the facts to suit my evil purposes. This story will also contain Yaoi and graphic NCS. If that's not your cup of tea then please do not read.

Parings: Sakaki/Michael, Zaizen/Michael and possible others to be announced.

Summary: Zaizen is taking his control over Michael too far. Who can Michael turn to? Sakaki.

Disclaimer: I do not own Witch Hunter Robin and will not make any money off of this.

Power and Control- Chapter 1

* * *

Robin leaned forward in her chair, straining to see the computer screen in front of her. They had been at it for hours and the two youngest members of the STN-J were still unable to make any connections.

"The attacks seem to be centralized around this particular ten block radius," Michael said as he pulled up the street map schematic. His hands flew over the keyboard and the map highlighted the exact areas where witch activity had occurred. Robin stared at the flashing indicators. At this rate she would be blind before this started to make any sense.

"If that's the case then there should be some type of pattern. If the attacks are this localized, then there has to be a reason why. We must be overlooking something," Robin sighed.

"I agree," Michael said as he rested his chin on his hand thoughtfully. Robin caught herself studying his profile. It was nice to be around someone close to her own age, though for all Michael's child-like behavior Robin could see an old soul residing behind his eyes.

Michael caught Robin's stare out of the corner of his eye and turned to give her a warm smile. "What is it? Do I have something on my face?" He asked.

"No," Robin said behind her own smile, "I was just thinking how nice it is to be around someone my own age. In Italy there really wasn't anyone my age, so I felt out of place most of the time."

"Really? That's too bad. Back home I used to-"

"Working late are we?" a deep voice asked unexpectedly. The two teenagers jumped at the sound and looked up to see Takuma Zaizen standing in front of the desk.

"Oh, Mister Zaizen we didn't hear you come in," Robin said. "Michael and I were trying to get a lead on the recent witch attacks." She glanced back to Michael who looked like he was trying to slide under his desk.

"I see," Zaizen said as he walked around to the side of Michael's desk. "It's nice to know I have such dedicated employees. Michael?" The teen reluctantly looked up. "My office, five minutes." There is a moment of silence where the two stared at each other but then Michael nodded his head weakly. With a small bow to Robin the Director of the STN-J turned on his heel and headed to his office.

"Is he mad at you or something?" Robin asked in a hushed tone. "That sounded more like an order than a request."

"No, he…….uh, must need my help with something," Michael replied. Robin noticed the immediate and abrupt change in his demeanor. Michael's shoulders were tense and his body language was guarded. "I didn't realize it had gotten so late. I'm sorry, but we'll have to pick this up tomorrow," Michael said as he begins to gather the papers that had been scattered across his workspace. He thrust the pile of haphazard sheets at Robin and practically pushed her towards the elevator.

"Michael, is everything alright? You seem upset over something."

"No, everything is fine," he quickly denied. "It's late. We're not going to get any more done tonight, so you might as well go home." Michael pulled Robin's coat off the rack and draped it over her arms as he gently pushed her inside the elevator car. "Don't worry. I'll see you tomorrow," he said before the elevator doors closed.

_Worry? Why would I be worried? I think the important question is what has you so flustered, Michael? _Robin thought as she rode the elevator down to the basement of Raven's Flat.

* * *

The fist connected with Michael's face as soon as he closed the office door behind him. The force of the blow knocked him to the floor and sent the amber hued glasses flying. Michael barely had time to recover as he was hauled up by the collar of his shirt by two meaty fists.

"That girl looked like she suspected something. What have you been telling her?" Zaizen snarled, his face inches from Michael's.

"Nothing. I haven't said anything to anyone," Michael gasped.

"You had better not if you know what's good for you." And Michael knew all too well that he had better not disobey. There were too many painful memories etched into his being that insured he would always remember exactly where his place was.

Zaizen's grip on Michael's shirt loosened and he slid a hand up to caress the heavy chain around the teen's neck. Michael shivered under the older man's ministrations.

"Who owns you?" Zaizen said softly but no less menacing as he pulled hard on the collar. Michael closed his eyes.

"You do," He replied softly in utter defeat.

"Very good. Always remember that, Michael. I own you. Now, on your knees," Zaizen commanded. Michael complied and sunk down to his knees in front of the man. He felt the bitter tears begin to well in his eyes and he cursed his own weakness. Michael prayed to whatever god would listen that the old man would only want him to suck him off and nothing more.

* * *

**Scene deleted due to graphic content**

* * *

If you would like to read the rest of this chapter as well as the rest of the story so far, please look for the links on my bio page. This story was pulled before and I am not going to bother repostingit only to have it pulled again for BS reasons. To the fans who have been following this story from the beginning, I thank you very much and hope to see you on the other sites. To any new fans, welcome. I look forward to hearing from you as well. All future chapters will be found on the other sites.


End file.
